TakenEgi
Son of the Red Goddess, he has had several incarnations. This title means "Leader of the Egi". *Appeared after the Battle of Castle Blue *Previously known as Doskalos *Also known as Woofer *Appointed in 1/01 as Yelmgatha's heir, took the Ten Tests and ruled jointly with him for the next three years. *Had the First Inspiration of Moonson in 1/02 and created the city of Glamour. Events before the Wars Against Sheng Seleris Dating of his events in difficult because they are recorded within a highly stylized and contrived device known as the Eras. Era of Rule In the years 1/03 to 1/28, TakenEgi: *Dissolved the old aristocracy *Created the Lunar Satrapies *made the Base Judges *gave rights to the women of Dara Happa *made new coins *In 1/26, he was maimed by Jannisor Era of War In the years 1/29 to 1/53, TakenEgi: *Won three great battles *One of these battles was in the Blood Kings War after which he left his son Vakthan in charge. *accomplished 25 sieges *defeated men on horses (Pentans), men in armour (carmanians), men in forests (Talastar?) and Bestol raiders in Eol *fought and won Jannisor's War by ordering his army to Ganbarri and Joy's Rest allowing them to enter Glamour. The chronology is skewed because Jannisor's War started in 1/24 and the invasion of Glamour occurred in 1/26. The War didn't end until 1/38 with the submission of Alkoth *Gave Erigia to the CharUn around 1/30. The precise dating is unknown but the award was sarcastically made for fifty years of loyal service (when the CharUn had sided with Jannisor). If fifty years is counted from the Battle of Seven Horses, then the award was made after the Skyburn had begun, meaning that Panishi had threatened him with it unless justice was given. Era of Love *In the years 1/54 to 2/24, TakenEgi: :*Fathered Undrendum on Diovena :*Fathered Krendathus and Arimtasus on Ruvallena :*Fathered Bindesa and Gordasta on Vella :*Fathered the triplets on Felkenna :*Fathered Jarnesus on Brygense and Horsensus on Nesseve :*Married the Queen of Vanch to make peace :*Blessed the marriages of his daughters Hwarin Dalthippa, Kevanna and Joreva :*Participated in the Heron Dance six times without being eaten. :*ordered the expulsion of all Eolians from Karasal in retribution for the Salt Diamond Incident in 2/03 :*Father Kevenna Era of Healing In the years 2/25 to 2/50, TakenEgi: *Cured all cities of illnesses by living there for 33 days. *He cured one of the Seven Plagues, even the Dripping Drivs *He corrected the errors of Parg Ilisi by ordering him dragged to hell in 2/41 Fifth Quarter In the years 2/51 to 3/20, TakenEgi: *Descended to Hell with volunteers from the slums of Raibanth and created the class of beggars known as Doorways *Was devoured by Nestentos *Showed Korkeros how to measure the Sky His Other Then came the Seleran Wars *In 3/34, TakenEgi wrestled with Sheng Seleris *In the next year, he died of a curse caught during the Ceremony of Choirs *He returned to life again in the First Return in 3/35 with Yara Aranis *In 3/54, he named Yara Aranis the Goddess of the Reaching Moon. *He fought another duel in 4/06 but was killed. *He did not return until 4/19 when he prevented Sheng's Brother from becoming Emperor. *He fell sick in 4/34 after the Treason of Kostaddi and fled seeking a cure. *He was reportedly killed in 4/40 by the Mad Sultanate *However in Kuchawn lives a gardener who claims to have been the Red Emperor and all the incarnations from Magnificus onwards are imposters. Note TakenEgi literally means "Leader of the Egi". By this definition, all incarnations of the Red Emperor are TakenEgi. However because of the changes wrought by the Seleran Wars, it has become necessary to differentiate each Mask of the Red Emperor from each other. And so by extension, the first and longest serving mask has been called TakenEgi. Sources *The Fortunate Succession *Guide to Glorantha Category:Historical Imperial Lunar Emperors Category:Modern Age Pelorian Emperors Category:Red Emperor Demigods Category:Historical Imperial Lunar Demigods Category:Modern Age Pelorian Demigods